Uzumaki Bath Time
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: In the world of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto is introduced to the cultural bathtime of Uzumaki. MA and Inc


**Me testing out more 'RTN' world stuff while working on older stories.  
**

ccc

**Uzumaki Bathtime**

ccc

_Menma, Menma…_

Naruto's eye ticked whenever he was called that. He sat on the floor in his – or this Menma's – room, arms and legs cross as he deliberated how to go about escaping this faux world. Sakura, for a time, seemed to enjoy it; Sasuke paid lots more attention to her, courting her with flowers and phrases that made her swoon and Naruto gag. Playboy Sasuke was _wa~y_ worse than the loner of his world. Seeing him should've given some sense of satisfaction, but Naruto quickly came to accept that this was not _his_ Sasuke… (in a platonic sense)

"Menma!"

Just as he had come to accept that this was not _his_ mother opening the door and peeking in with a smile… and naught but a bath towel thrown about her nakedness. Naruto stiffened his stance, a dash of red running across the bridge of his nose as he saw her; the woman who was a spitting image of his own mother, this world's Uzumaki Kushina. No less radiant than the woman he'd met during his Kyubi conquering, this was still someone else's mother; otherwise she wouldn't address him as Menma.

"Your father's out tonight," she said cheerily. "But it's still _that_ night!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the ambiguity of her statement. "That night?"

The door opened fully as she stepped in, huffing disapprovingly while puffing out her cheeks. Briefly, Naruto remembered _his_ mom saying that she had once been called a tomato; this woman, cheeks puffing, could certainly be called that. "Menma," she sighed scolding, "you've been acting so strange all week. Normally you look forward to tonight!"

There should be a Konoha law against being vague; so many people who leave sentences hanging…

"I have to put some stuff away in the kitchen," Kushina chirped, back to her bouncy self – favorable over her aggressive, physical self – and spun. Without meaning to, and unable to help it, her rump jutted back to her son; curves in all the right places, though he didn't want to notice. "Why don't you just take a bath now?"

She left him with that, a confused boy sitting in the middle of a foreign room, reeling from seeing the image of a painfully-undoubtedly-hot mom prancing about in a pale-pink towel.

A bath? He sighed and rubbed his head. Well, he did like baths… and it'd take his mind off of everything…

ccc **A few minutes later **ccc

"It sure is different," Naruto murmured, seated on the small stool where he could rinse and clean before enjoying the scented, salted waters of the Namikaze bathtub. He reflected on the differences between this home and the apartment he grew up in; the difference was vast but simple: one was a puny bathroom where he would have to sit with his knees up to his chest if he wanted a bath – thus always opting for the hot springs – and the other was _this_, the Namikaze bathroom that was practically its own miniature hot springs! If there was one thing Naruto could take back with him, it would be this house…

… Maybe the parental imposters… Hard not to feel some kinship towards them, he mused with a heavy heart. So many similarities, but he refused to accept this illusion as an escape. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were both dead, and he could not change that.

"Argh! Stop thinking about it!" he berated himself, and then put on his happy, squinty smile. "This bathroom is awesome! I'm gonna soak for hours!" He dumped the bucket of hot water over his head and reached for the soap.

"That's more like the Menma I know!" The giggle caught him by surprise, but he suppressed the impulse to spin around. He both paled and flushed, completely naked as a woman walked in and closed the entrance/exit to the room. No doubt still wearing nothing but a towel… He swallowed hard, his throat flexing. Maybe not even the towel…

Kushina came behind her son, handling the soap and shampoo for him. There was no better bonding than this shared bath time experience. Menma, even since growing into a healthy teenager, never saw anything wrong with sharing a bath with his parents. Apparently, it was a custom for the Uzumaki clan, particularly in the Land of Whirlpools; whole families filled hot springs, bathing with one another without any qualms. Her sweet boy loved to have his back scrubbed, though he always insisted he could do his own hair when she washed it for him. It always made her smile. The prostrating of an embarrassed teenager…

"Wha-what are you doing?" stammered her son when she smoothed the shampoo into his hair, creating a buildup of soft, fluffy suds.

"Oh, come now, Menma," she chided. "Just let your mom wash your hair without a fuss for once."

Naruto wanted to make more than a fuss, but he was far too aware of his nakedness. On the little stool, his legs tucked tight together, hiding his groin, though it had already started the obvious reaction when Kushina leaned into his back and the truth was uncovered. The steam that burst from his ears was hidden amongst the mist from the tub.

That was _flesh_ against his back, not the fluff of a towel! His mom…! Er, _Menma's_ mom was naked against him, scrubbing him, starting from his head and now… gulp!… heading downward. Not _deep_ south, but her hands moved a soapy luffa across his sternum now, running circles of suds along his body. Didn't she know the awkwardness of pressing against a boy's back while naked? He'd once lugged Tsunade-baa-chan from a bar on his back, and he never forgot the feel of those two, huge globes. Kushina's were different; they were smaller, and two buds were pressed against his shoulder blades.

He'd closed his legs, but his cock had breached all the same; a relentless beast breaking free of its enclosure. With a personality kindred to Sakura-chan's, he gulped and feared a concussion if Kushina came around to his front.

"Alright," Kushina muttered, now moving to Menma's back and scrubbing his tight muscles. "You should relax. Family baths are always your favorite!"

Naruto cursed Menma again! Why was he such a mama's boy?! Or what it a secret perversion to see his gorgeous mom nude in an otherwise-innocent setting.

Down came another bucket of nice warm water; he shuddered from how good it felt, the suds washing away and warmth embracing him. She refilled with the low showerhead, gave gentle warning to her son, and rinsed him again. Two more times, and he was squeaky clean, but feeling so dirt.

His erection hurt, as did his sac. How long had it been since he released? Long enough to make the dreaminess of a bathroom seem like a perfect setting for an explicit fantasy. But no! Not with a mom-lookalike! Yet his cock casted a vote for _Yes!_ He'd admitted that his mom was not just beautiful, but hot! And what he wouldn't admit was having a wet dream or two that featured her…

"Now get on in the tub," Kushina instructed, moving against Naruto's side to take up his seat, "and I'll be with you soon."

Naruto, baffled, got to his feet – rigid cock wagging out in front of him – and then turned to her. He did his best overlooking the sexiness of her naked form; high, large breasts whose nipples were blocked by the arm reaching out for the showerhead, a body trimmed with shinobi training, legs that were lean yet slender and long, and the merest hint of crimson hair cresting from betwixt her closed thighs. Normal occurrences like this in the women's hot springs ended with him getting his ears boxed when his Sexy Jutsu let up from a nosebleed, but Kushina just looked up at her son and waited.

"Uh… Ahem…" His jaw tightened, lips pursed, and eyes wandered. "Don't you want… some help?" He said it without thinking. His manner for wanting to be useful after years of neglect betrayed him.

Kushina seemed startled, and then her warm smile came blazing through like a golden light in a fog. "I'd like that, Menma." She set down the toiletries and sat up straight, hands on her knees in waiting. Her long, lovely locks hung low, blocking her back and her backside; Naruto was thankful for that at least.

"Hold on!" Kushina said suddenly as though having a thought. And in a practiced sweep, the safety of her hair was swept up in a bun, and Naruto was gulping down the length of Kushina's spine to the noticeable swells of her butt. "There. Go ahead, Menma."

Naruto cringed, bowing from the weight of his erection. He was in her blind spot! Maybe he could play with himself quick enough so that she wouldn't notice, and afterward, he could hide the perverted evidence!

Fat chance of that; he was just going to have to deal. Not the easiest thing to do when naked with one's own mother, expected to wash her back. Just her back… Naruto's bottom lip tightened over the upper. It _was _just her back he was expected to scrub, right?

He started there, at least; a small area, the smallest part between the shoulder blades, and he stayed there for a long time, afraid to wander anywhere else. Circle upon circle, up and down, side-to-side… over and over.

"The water's gonna get cold if you take this long," Kushina groused, glaring over her shoulder at him. Sighing, she put her arms up and linked her fingers at her head. "Just hurry up."

Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers, and his mouth was a wiggly line. Sweat had formed over his body and his erection felt all the heavier for it. By lifting her arms in such a way, she'd opened her figure, letting him glimpse the spread of her breast. Maybe the clothes she wore kept her curves in too tight; maybe the fullness of motherhood had set in with this reality… His mom was _stacked!_

_Not Mom, not Mom!_ Naruto reminded himself while shaking his head. _Just a really stacked woman who looks like Mom and thinks I'm her son…_

He put the loofa on her body, and in a brave, sweeping stroke, he went from her spine around to her midriff, covering her bellybutton and doubling back to just underneath her tits. He knocked them when his hand flourished, but she didn't react; her breasts just wobbled a little, and then were still.

He gulped loudly. He was practically given permission. He should have the integrity not to, but a wicked beckoning had his hands on her tits before he could resist. Cringing, bowing his head to his happy groin, he whispered an apologetic prayer for his _real_ mother's soul as his hands toiled with the breasts.

"Huh?" Kushina looked down, her cheeks tinted pink as Menma began to scrub her breasts. Barehanded was strange enough, but the manner in which he handled her? Hoisting them up, pressing them together, sweeping his fingertips across her peaked nipples? It was almost like he was feeling her up! She was about to scold him, but did not. She shook her head. No way would her sweet Menma reduce himself to _that_… Maybe just a tad curious, as all boys were at that age.

Never before had Naruto believed that touching a woman could lead to ejaculation without stimulus, yet he was twitching very dangerously; a glob of pre-cum already dangled. Washing was just about forgotten. All he experienced and could think of were the two heavy, soft globes that squished smoothly in his hands

_Ahh~ Ero-Sennin would be proud,_ he thought with a dazed, drooling demeanor, eyes rolled up halfway to the ceiling.

"Uh, I think that's good enough," Kushina said in a voice that shook noticeably. Unlike before, she curled up and wrapped her arms around her bust for modesty. "How about you wait in the tub now, alright? I'll finish up myself."

Naruto snapped back to reality; oh, there went gravity! "Oh! Uh, right! I'll just…!" He laughed weakly, touching the back of his head with one hand while his left not-so-subtly hid his persistent need. Without waiting, he scampered to the water and threw himself in; excited, Kushina guessed, but he really just wanted to hide his dick from her.

"He'll feel better after the bath," she quietly assured herself before dumping water over her front. Mere trickles of water ignited paths of stimulation, and she quivered down to her core. Experimentally, her hand went to her bust and traced Menma's scrubbing. A son shouldn't handle his mom in such a way, she reflected, and then swallowed; just like a mother shouldn't react this way to it…

It was just so odd. She would need to jump Minato's bones tonight after Menma went to bed.

Naruto sank down up to his lips in the scented bath and inhaled the steam. Nothing but ice water would cool him down and splash some sensibility back into his brain. He considered, as his faux mom washed up, tugging out these perversions, but that would leave him and his mom – and eventually dad – soaking amongst his floating sin. Argh! If he could get back to his room, he'd fill a whole box of tissue up!

He heard Kushina finish her rinse, her cheery voice call to him – "I'm done, Menma!" – and her soft footsteps splashing gently on the wet tiles. All the training and discipline Jiraiya, Kakashi and even Ebisu was put to the test as he tried to keep his eyes closed and his back turned…! But… she was just too sexy, too beautiful for Naruto to pass up this only opportunity.

With no bit of pride to be found, Naruto mechanically turned, and he felt his body turn to jelly, his stomach petrify and his heart burst. And a wondrous orgasm stole the seed from his sac to drift in the tub. His fingernails scraped the bottom of the bath as he did his best to suppress the accompanying groans as his throbbing cock jettisoned his burning load. Luckily, the trailers of white slime couldn't be well seen beneath the steamy surface of the water. Unluckily, one climax never sated the Kyubi Jinchuriki, and the second time was always more prolonged than the first.

But what he had seen, there was no blaming him for loosing his load. Kushina was a rapt vision of loveliness, a bounty that Jiraiya longed for his eyes to behold. No, she was not rocking Double-Ds at her front, but the womanly attributes had been given a boost from motherhood. Her usual dressings covered them well, but now they were unbound and moving in a to-and-fro sway. Her active lifestyle kept them high, but childbearing gave her that weight that captivated the eye. Round and full; they were so glorious that Naruto already felt his cock tugging again. Her nipples, as he'd already found out firsthand, had risen to sensitive buds of pink hue. Normally lovely circles, the contraction from exposure and damp made them pucker as ovals.

And down, Naruto still could not help himself. That stomach; all fat trimmed back to lightly display tight – not bulging – muscle; her navel, a shallow dip on the flat and smooth surface. And below that, between the subtle span of her waist, was her mound lined with scarlet hair. Not gone or styled; just cut back and maintained. It must have something to do with her hair and Dad…

Naruto reprimanded himself once more, corrected the situation, and turned around as soon as his mother's doppelganger eased a leg over and into the tub. Her blissful sigh made Naruto cringe, and he felt all sorts of wrongness as she descended into the bath where globs of his semen drifted.

Unaware of the trouble, Kushina sank in deep, up to her chin and let her hair down to fan across the surface of the water like a sheet of red threads. She relaxed for a moment before taking regard of her son. Once again tense; her anxious little boy. She giggled and moved to him.

"Menma," she cooed, lifting her hand up to encircle him at the abdomen, "you just miss your father. He should be back before we're out."

Naruto gulped, for just mere inches beneath her lazily-locked hands reared his erection, begging for attention beneath the waves. He felt her breasts on his back, the distinction of her stiff nipples, and wished that she would just back away.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I think I'm going to get out," he grumbled. His body was tensing by the minute, and when she asked why he would do such a thing when they had just settled in, he answered, "I don't feel right."

"Now, Menma, just relax." Her arms tightened to urge him to recline on her body; the last thing he wanted. "If you do, you'll feel much…"

_Twitch-twich!_

She cut off when she felt it against her hands. Pulling him back to her made her hands descend, and it didn't take much descent for something lower to tap on the top of her hands. Confusion at first; she instinctively felt for it, and retracted when she identified the underwater object. A very hard, very stiff, very _long_ cock! She almost jolted back from shock, ashamed to have embarrassed her Menma like this! She stammered an apology, but couldn't get more space between them when her back came up to the side of the tub; her left leg had kicked out reflexively to move back, but now leaned against his waist.

Naruto felt ill; that feeling of nausea but nothing was coming up. Yet still, his erection remained like a disloyally loyal puppy that needed a scolding to be scared away. Again, he suggested that he leave and even made to stand up. His stance was hunched-over, his caution precise, but there was no way to effectively hide the offender straining against the cover of his hands; least of all when Kushina made a grab for his wrist and urged him to sit down, giving her anxious eyes a brief glimpse of its fullness.

"Menma," she hushed after swallowing and trying not to think of his exposure.

"It's weird," he confessed, looking away from her.

"It… happens. It's alright, alright?" She was jabbering again. She laughed in a way that was very familiar to Naruto. He gulped, and as unsteady as he seemed, Kushina reached out to take a hand, slowly guiding it away from his groin. It did not escape him that her eye went to what she had uncovered before beaming up at him and easing him back down. Eyes locked and facing each other, they sat; him in awkward observance of her breasts steadily floating on the bath's surface, and her smiling at him. Tenderly, a hand went to touch his whiskered cheek.

"Something like this," she said to him, "it doesn't change how I feel for you. You are a healthy boy growing into a man. I won't blame you for… this." She tucked her head a little, shoulders lifting as she gave a schoolgirl smile and blush. "I'll always love you, Menma."

Naruto's heart raced, for being called Menma solidified his desires. She was not his mom; she was Menma's. A hot desire overtook him, and his need drove his actions.

Waves crashed over the sides of the tub, and Kushina was swept up as if in a hurricane! Her ass now sat on the rim and her posture was supported by Menma's encompassing arms. He stood between her legs, and she felt the weight of his shaft on her pubic mound. She looked down and gasped sharply. What had seemed to stand so awkwardly before now rose like a confident pillar. It thumped, swelled, and expelled just the tiniest sample of pre-cum against her lower belly.

"Menma," she gasped again.

Defiant to all reason and logic, Naruto pulled his hips away to hone in on his target, and Kushina's replying moan drew out as he steadily buried himself inside of her. His clean dick scrubbed her insides until she began to salivate. His hips rocked back so slightly, and then took significant ground; over and over until his pelvis came against hers.

She sighed and her body relaxed when he finished burrowing into her body, as if the scorching sin was complete and there was naught to do but accept the ride to come. Menma – as she thought – didn't keep her waiting long. He was huffing and wheezing, his hands holding tight on her. His eyes, so bright and blue normally, were heavy and dark, staring intently at his half-withdrawn cock, paying attention to the red-crowned crease that it led into.

Kushina wasn't sure what to say. Saying she loved him no matter what seemed to be what triggered his indiscretion. But to say that she admonished him was a lie, for as her feelings convened in her gut like she was plummeting from a high place, her body began drooling over his cock in abundance, squeezing his sensitive and quivering shaft, welcoming him to bury himself to his hilt.

The hands that had circled her son tightened and scratched briefly at his flesh. She held her tongue… bit it… just to keep from speaking. What was meant to come out as his name turned instead into a heady grunt. She chewed her bottom lip and shut her eyes, feeling the pulse of Menma's embedded prick.

Without word or warning, her son began to fuck her; not a wild show or a deep, aggressive pace, but for all the carefulness he put into his method, it felt so very wrong. Her bottom lip tightened between her teeth as she fought the urge to moan and cry out each time her well-endowed child struck deep. He tilted his hips or wagged them side to side, trying a variety of motions as his feet steadied on the bath's floor.

Naruto was resisting vocal urges too, not wanting to tell his mom how he'd wanted this since learning about her. The loneliness had turned longing into lust, and to have it his way? He would not give up this opportunity. Giving a sound like a growl, he took one of her jiggling breasts in his hand, buried his face at the crook of her neck, and started to beat his hips harder and faster, a wet collision echoing over their suppressed moans.

While her son's stance was stiff and unyielding, Kushina became jittery, struggling more and more with her pleasure, her hands and even legs moving over his lean body. She connected her feet behind his waist and hugged him fervently with her thighs, locking him in a position where there'd be no risk of losing him. Her hands roamed and scratched his back before going up and down his sternum. One hand hooked over his shoulder; the other coursed around his neck and traveled to the base of his hairline. "Menma" finally escaped amongst a hiccupping gasp. She could not close her mouth after that, as if that single name broke a seal. And now came her ragged gasps, moans, and grunts.

Her voice fueled him. Naruto relinquished his hold of her tit, letting it free to wobble with its twin so that both hands could support her hips. At once, he stopped bumping and began hammering his mother's otherworld doppelganger. "Gah!" Kushina threw her head back, crying out from this surge of passion and pleasure. Menma's voice was deeper as he hurled himself at her cervix over and over, crafting a path for his semen when the time came.

She came before the time, though. Her muscles contracted and squeezed and tried to hold him still for just a second so that she may have that second for some modicum of recovery! The hand slipped from his shoulder and pressed on his abdomen's seal. The touch was hot; both felt it in their core. Simultaneously, both their eyes met, and they could not look away. Naruto may have winced, and Kushina's left eye might've closed briefly during her climax and the continued onslaught of her insides, but they remained connected visually.

Finally, Kushina could take no more. She sent her lips forward, kissing her son as deeply and passionately as the most heated night with her husband. Not waiting, she thrust her tongue forward, and Naruto met it. Their lips hardly touched now, but their tongue still wrapped between them.

Perhaps it'd been too long since Minato laid with her… If he were Hokage, there wouldn't be so much need to go on every mission available, but he avoided the Hokage title after Kizashi to try to stay knit with his family. Now they were apart frequently, and Kushina – whether home or away – missed his touch. Menma's hands felt so like his, cupping and squeezing at her breasts or holding her rump. As best as she could, Kushina rolled her hips into his thrusts, stimulating her G-spot and bringing herself closer to an even more immense orgasm.

But that meant a loss of control. With his spit still on her lips, she whispered desperately what she wanted from her son: "Harder… More…!"

Naruto obliged, seething as he put more effort into pummeling his mother's snatch. She was so beautiful, so like him with feminine tenderness! Scary, too, like Sakura-chan! "Ah!" Naruto felt the fierce twitch of his cock. He would not soon forget the moment he lost all reserves. Kushina's hands on him, his filled with the cheeks of her ass, his release ignited and a greatening shout came out to announce his release. His tip jutted against her womb's entrance, and out poured his semen, charging her chamber with his potent seed. His fingers tightened in the flesh of her waist and ass, his eyes tight while his mouth stretched with a resonating scream. Perhaps… no, _undoubtably_ the greatest orgasm of his life loaded up Kushina's snatch. Pink was overlapped with white, and the flood washed back over its hose. Her gash packed and overflowed with her son's cum.

Kushina would've thought him spent when the first wave gushed throughout her uterus – an orgasmic feeling – but Menma surged through, with some effort… His muscle groups flexed erratically, and his orgasm cry deafened her left ear, but she returned the favor, screaming herself into his shoulder as tears welled up in her eyes.

It wasn't the sin of the act, or the betrayal of her husband; she hadn't even thought of him. It was that the pleasure overloaded her, that she met with the realization that she wanted _more _of it! She held on dearly to Naruto's body and began grinding on him herself, continuing his orgasm and increasing the sensation herself. She bit on his shoulder, leaving teeth marks. She felt his load spilling out of her already, before he even started to deflate. In her, he churned the essence, pumping all he could inside.

And finally, he was spent with a heavy sigh and his full weight against her sternum, pushing her tits up against his chest as both inflated and deflated with deep panting.

"Menma," she wheezed, clouded eyes looking between them, the gooey evidence leaking out from her and around his deep-seated cock. She trembled, her pussy squeezing still. "How could you?" Yet as she spoke, her lips gave just the barest hint of a dreamy smile.

Naruto didn't answer. This was a dream to him; a fully satisfying one. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he recovered. Even as the Kyubi jinchuriki, he couldn't recover immediately after such a release.

The two heaved against each other for a time. Silence but for the sounds of their panting. Sense came back to both, and not even eye contact was shared. Not until Naruto's shaft had entirely deflated did Kushina, very awkwardly, clear her throat and tell him, "Take it out, Menma." He nodded and did so slowly, carefully. But the moment she was unplugged, her harbored bounty spilled forth, over the rim of the tub and tainting the scented waters. Kushina's cheeks matched the color of her hair as she watched the roll of the incestuous tide.

"Sorry," she heard Menma mutter, also seeing the mess he'd made. Yet she smiled, brushed his hair with a hand, and kissed his forehead. He looked at her, the brightness back in the blue as they met eyes again. She was smiling so warmly at him, like a schoolgirl facing her crush. "It's alright," she told him, and then giggled. Her hand snaked down, and he felt her grip his wilted cock. As his throat clenched, she smirked deviously. "But we should clean up."

ccc

**This story was written whilst watching 'Rover Dangerfield'; watch free now on VUDU with ads!**


End file.
